forceuserfandomcom-20200216-history
Areltsi
Category: Fanon Planets Category: Nymean Planets Areltsi was the the leading planet in the Areltsi Coalition which was formed in opposition to the Nulvarl Empire. Since then, it has become the capital of the Nymean Ascendancy and an important planet in Galactic affairs. Features The planet is a temperate planet that has a variety of land features. Sweeping prairies and tall forests are spread throughout the lowlands while rolling hills and mountains dominate the highlands. A large swamp dominates the features of one of the continents and on another, a desert spreads throughout the largest continent. There are three major continents and eight other large landmasses on the planet. One ocean and dozens of large seas make up the water portion of the planet. Total, land makes up 37% of the planet's surface area with 92% of that land in one of the eleven large land masses. The largest continent, Teribo, has a desert in its interiors where the rains rarely come. Because of the slightly high land to water ratio, there are not too many wetlands or marshes on the planet. The only exception is the Maritim Swamp which is in the crossroads of four seas that contribute a great amount of moisture to the area. Most other areas get a moderate amount of rain and some even get enough to support small jungles and rain forests. By far the most common land feature are grasslands and prairies. Some forests have developed in the temperate areas where rain is more common due to the increased heat in those regions evaporating more water from the seas. Three great mountain ranges can be found on the planet. Two are on the largest two continents and one is underwater providing for a spectacular archipelago that makes up 3% of the total land mass. These mountain chains are rich in metals and minerals and provided for Areltsi's fleets which allowed it to stand against the Nulvarl Empire for a time when nobody else could. Areltsi has one moon, Batsi, which has no atmosphere. Despite having no atmosphere, there is a thriving colony on the planet that mines metals and minerals for use in the shipyards. The heavy mining needed to support the expanding ship building industry is conducted mostly on Batsi thus saving Areltsi from the damaging effects of such mining. Some attempts in recent years have been made towards terraforming the moon but it will be some time before the process is complete. Population The native Areltsi are bipedal beings that looked similar to humans. For nearly all of them, their skin has a greenish tint to it which makes many humans or Chiss believe they are ill. When they are stressed over long periods of time, their skin fades to a more pale green or even white. When Areltsi die, their skin loses all color and they turn white as the pigment in their skin fades into their lower epidermis. Their tastes, weaknesses, strengths, and abilities are very similar to humans that if it were not for the color of their skin, they would be very difficult to tell apart. Over 13 billion people of several species live on the planet now. About 11.5 billion are native Areltsi, the rest are a mix of other species. According to the post-War census, 73% of the minorities are native to other parts of the Nymean Ascendancy, 12% are Chiss, 5% are human, and the remaining 10% are from the other parts of the Galaxy. There are large Zabrak, Duros, Twi'lek, and Muun populations on the planet. Much of the population of the planet are in the second largest continent, Bashid. Bashid is made mainly of grand rolling hills of green grass which are occasionally broken by forests and prairies. On the east side, the second great mountain range, the Bash Range, towers above the landscape. Extensive mining operations are focused there bringing wealth to the region and supplies to the orbiting shipyards. Ahid City is the capital city of the planet and the Nymean Ascendancy. Ahid is often referred to as Arelsti by foreigners and outsiders even though that is not its official name. Ahid City has over twelve million people living in or around it and is a major industrial and economic center for the planet. History Areltsi Era Long before space exploration became a commonplace part of life, the Areltsi were very different. All Areltsi had either dark green skin or pure white skin. The differences between the two sparked many wars and rivalries. Though there were dozens of nations, they were always united by their race and whenever one would fight the other, all joined. Those that found their way past the green or white barrier produced offspring that were a mix of colors, a light green. These half breeds were shunned as sub-Areltsi and were outcasts for hundreds of years. Later, as more and more progressive ideals spread through Areltsi, these outcasts gained rights and even citizenship in some countries. They began to marry into the pure breeds and produced children of varying shades of green. This was particularly common among the white factions so the general population began to grow lighter and lighter until the half breeds outnumbered the whites and greens. Soon, the half breeds began to take over more and more power through economics and warfare. Nations began to spring up composed entirely of light green Areltsi. The dark greens began to ban together with the pure whites and opposed the light greens and war soon broke out. For twelve years from 441-433 BBY, the Wars of the Green spread throughout the entire planet. The pure breeds were defeated in the end and those that survived were put into captivity and subservience as they had once done to the light greens. In order to purge the pure breeds by intermarrying them with each other or light greens. Slowly, the pure breeds faded from existence and most all had become various shades of light green. Still, some possess lighter or darker shades of green and are considered a rarity. In 30 BBY, a movement spread throughout the planet to begin preserving the various bloodlines. Those with whiter skin and darker green skin were encouraged to marry with those that were of their same color. Only three generations have passed since then and some of the dark green and pale white lines of Areltsi can be found among the population. It has become a source of pride to be of a pure breed, but there is no prejudice toward any. Nulvarl Era In 21 ABY, the Areltsi began to notice with concern that the Nulvarl Empire was becoming a major threat to the region. They sent ambassadors to nearby planets and began to build up their fleet. The planet had had shipyards for several decades and now they were turned toward building ships of war. The planets that joined them made the Areltsi Coalition. In 23 ABY, they believed they had sufficient support to wage war against the Nulvarl. They declared war and for three years, they fought against the Nulvarl and their allies. The fighting degraded into mass slaughter when Jorell purged a million Coalition civilians. Coalition forces retaliated by slaughtering three million civilians on Stolin. After Jorell staged his successful coup against Trivas, he defeated the Coalition and conquered the planet. For 15 years, he ruled Areltsi with a harsh hand killing many. The shipyards there were expanded and continued to build warships to further fuel Jorell's desire for destruction. Nymean Era When Trivas and his Sith Allies from Ni'novia killed Jorell in 38 ABY, Trivas choose Areltsi to become the new capital of the newly formed Nymean Ascendancy. At first, the Areltsi were loath to accept the rule of another Chiss, but they soon realized that Trivas' style of rule was far different from Jorell's. Trivas reestablished the ancient Areltsi style of rule, the Council of El'iadar and changed it to represent all the planets in the Nymean Ascendancy. He allowed the Areltsi to govern themselves with a great amount of freedom. Justice and order returned and with the help of Ni'novian support, the economy grew exponentially until Areltsi was a modern planet producing ships of all sorts. Two months after the Galaxial War was declared, a Galactic Alliance task force attacked the planet in the Battle of Areltsi. It took three of the five Nymean Fleets and Trivas himself to defeat the invaders. Several other powerful allies including Xaos and Raziel with forces from the Obsidian Union helped. The planet has shipyards capable of building the newly designed Nymean Star Destroyers as well as many other smaller craft. After it was initially attacked by the Galactic Alliance, Trivas invested in stationing three Golan II defense platforms around the planet. Two protect the shipyards and one is in synchronous orbit of Ahid City. Shields are being put up over population centers, though not all the planet is covered. About 75% of the population is protected by the shields and plans for full planetary coverage will be completed by mid-47 ABY. The First Nymean Fleet is typically stationed in the Areltsi system to provide protection against attacks.